What You Can Live With
by Dr Ingram
Summary: He'd become a mentor, a friend, a confidant and now it would seem a lover. She had only gone to him for help and advice. All chapters have now been betaed. Big spoilers for Hunting and The Mistake Please review
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm just re-posting all chapters because they have now been betaed. Thanks to Blackrose Kitsune and pucklove

This was written for brennamount on live journal Cameron/Wilson as a ficathon response she

Wanted to see  
A love scene  
A gift exchange  
Inner/Jealous thoughts of the rest of the team

Didn't want to see  
House/Julie comfort  
Bar scene or drunkenness  
Weak Cameron or Wilson

**What you can live with.**

**Chapter 1**

Was this a mistake? Would they both regret it in the morning? Would he wake up early and sneak out of her apartment as if nothing had happened? Would she wake up first and run to the bathroom to hide herself until he got the hint to leave? Or would they wake up together in each others arms content that they'd found one another at last?

_Have you ever cheated?_

The nagging doubts and questions didn't stay in their minds for long, as they were more determined to discover each other completely, devouring souls and tasting skin. She ran her hands up his chest and removed his offending tie as she kissed him with an intense urgency. Tossing the tie over her shoulder, she unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it out of his trousers and sighing with ecstasy as it exposed his chest. They broke away from the kiss panting heavily and rested their foreheads together.

_I met someone who made me feel funny, good and I didn't want to let that feeling go._

It exhilarated her to think that she could make him feel that good again, like the woman he had sacrificed a marriage for had. She wondered if it meant that he may never want to let her go; she hoped he didn't want to let her go. Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to unzip her jeans and push them down, his smooth hands gracefully touching her hips. He pushed her jeans past her velvety thighs and she stepped out of them, their foreheads remaining in constant contact the whole time. She snaked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and they once again began to kiss each other hungrily.

The kisses were urgent and their tongues exploring, tasting every inch of each other. Her hands came down from his hair and began to push the shirt from his shoulders and pulled his arms free. Once he was rid of the shirt he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up easily; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Wilson broke the kiss, "Bedroom." He panted.

Cameron stretched out her arm and pointed. "The far door across the room." Without hesitation she began to trace kisses along his strong, clean jaw line and down his neck.

Wilson made his way to Cameron's bedroom. He stopped when Cameron's back hit the door and he fumbled for the door handle. Before he made it to the bed Cameron had removed her legs from around his waist and stood in front of him.

She started to remove his trousers and tilted her head to the side with a lazy grin on her face, "Your still way over dressed."

Wilson smiled as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss as she worked on his trousers. His hands moved under her shirt and ran his hand up and down her spine as he stepped out of his trousers. He once again grabbed Cameron around the waist and turned to place her on the bed.

Cameron ran her hands along his sides and broad shoulders as she once more delved into his hair. Wilson was tracing kisses down her neck and chest as he begun unbuttoning her shirt.

This is not what either of them had expected ever to happen. Wilson had only been her mentor, then suddenly a confident and friend and now just as suddenly, he had become a lover. Though it was sudden, neither of them were complaining that their attraction had been growing ever since Cameron had gone Wilson for advice and help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A few weeks earlier**_

It was late as Cameron calmly made her way down the empty corridor that was covered with Christmas decorations. It didn't fill her with the joy or warmth that Christmas used to bring her. The holiday had become somewhat depressing since becoming a doctor. She continued down the corridor and stopped when she saw the office door of the person she was looking for. 'Dr James Wilson Department of Oncology.' She thought it somewhat unfair of her to take her problems to Wilson but since House had become obsessed with Stacy, Wilson had taken on the role of mentor. She also assumed that he would have faced her current situation frequently, being in the speciality he was in. Though she trusted him, she had specifically waited until everyone else had gone home before she approached Wilson about what was bothering her.

Taking a deep breath, she rapped lightly on the door and immediately heard a sort but polite "Come in." Cameron quietly walked in and Wilson looked up from his papers and greeted her with a small smile that quickly transferred to concern as he saw the worry on her face. He stopped writing and sat up in his chair. "Cameron, what can I do for you?" He gestured for her to sit down.

Taking her bag from her shoulder as she shut the door, Cameron sat opposite Wilson's desk, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Nervously she rubbed her damp palms on her pant legs and licked her dry lips.

"Cameron?" Wilson asked again with concern his brow furrowing. Cameron abruptly rose from her seat and paced a few steps in front of Wilson's desk. "Allison, what's wrong, what did House do this time?"

Cameron stopped her pacing as she faced Wilson with an amused look. It should have annoyed her that he thought the problem was about House but for some reason it pleased her instead. She could hardly blame Wilson to first suspect House as the cause of her distress. She nervously tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not House."

"Oh well, there goes my standard speech about House being an ass because he can be," He smiled at her and rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of his desk he clasped his hands in between his legs. "So, what's the problem?"

Cameron stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, Wilson noticed how small it made her look. With her shoulders hunched up like that she looked like a nervous teenager.

"Has a patient ever asked you to help them…" Her shoulders sagged. "To help them end it?"

Wilson looked at her deeply pained face, unsure what to say. He took a breath and gestured for Cameron to sit back down. Cameron complied looking up at Wilson who had paled slightly as he looked out the window at the snow falling as he gathered his thoughts. He looked back at Cameron with a sad smile. He pulled the spare chair out beside Cameron and sat down facing her leaning forward in his chair resting his arms on his thighs and his hands clasped together. He looked at her and then looked past her over her shoulder.

"It has been a question that I've been asked a number of times."

"I'm guessing you never agreed to help?" She asked warily, as euthanasia was not something that doctors spoke about openly.

"No, I thought about helping once." He admitted quietly, "When I was a first year resident. But in the end I couldn't do it. I couldn't have lived with the consequences."

"But, it's somewhat inhuman to let people suffer." Cameron stood from her chair and walked to the window, attempting to hide her pain by appearing engrossed in the beautiful harshness of the snow.

"Yes it is, but the fact is euthanasia is against the law. And well, this may seem harsh, but sometimes you have to do what's best for yourself."

Cameron closed her eyes and ran the pendent that hung around her neck between her fingers.

Wilson sat back in the chair somewhat confused. "What did you tell this patient?"

Cameron rubbed her forehead and pinched the top of her nose, "I didn't really tell him anything." She turned to face Wilson and dropped her hand to her side, "I was just to stunned. I said I'd be back to check on him and kind of ran out of the room."

Wilson rose from his chair and stood in front of Cameron regarding her with a wary expression. "Cameron, you cannot agree to help him. You have to think of the consequences to yourself."

Cameron nodded in agreement. "I know, I just wish there was something I could do to help ease his pain."

Wilson gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I know, but we just have to do the best we can."

Cameron gave him a tried smile as she took his hand from her shoulder and held it in hers for a moment. "Thank you." She let go of his hand and moved to the chair to pick up her bag and placed it over her shoulder. Before she could leave Wilson gently grabbed her arm. "Allison, the next time a patient asks say no, straight away. No matter how hard or how torn it makes you say so."

She nodded "I will." She turned to leave and as she opened the door she stopped and looked at Wilson. "Thank you, again."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

When Cameron had shut the door behind her, Wilson let out a deep and suffering breath. He rubbed his hand over his face and headed towards the door that led to the balcony. The cool and crisp air instantly hit his face and his bare forearms but he didn't bother to roll down his sleeves. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and looked out over the night covered city as the snow continued to fall. He watched as Cameron made her way to her car. As if she could sense his eyes on her, she turned around and looked up at the balcony, her arms wrapped tightly around her and her big coat and scarf making her look warmer than she felt. Even in the darkness he could tell she was smiling and her eyes were alight. She waved at him and Wilson waved back and watched as she turned around and disappeared into the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe this. Chase kills someone and I'm the one who has to suffer." House bitched yet again.

"Oh don't worry, it's not just you who is suffering." Wilson said begrudgingly as they walked along the dinner queue.

Wilson was getting sick of House's bitching about clinic duty, Cuddy, Chase, Foreman taking over and Stacy. God was he sick of hearing about Stacy. _Stacy has feelings for me, Mark and Stacy are having problems, Stacy wants to fuck me, blah, blah, blah._ And House wouldn't stop going on about it. At least, Wilson assumed House was still going on about it because he kept hearing Stacy every other word. Wilson had now developed the fine art of tuning House out and he had built in friendly advice responses.

"Get over it, House," He said short and curtly.

Ok, so it wasn't that friendly, but it was good advice it and got straight to the point. House didn't falter as he kept talking but suddenly stopped as Stacy entered the lunchroom. Without another word House stole the crisps from Wilson's tray and left. All Wilson could do was give a menacing stare to House's retreating back.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Cameron walked into the conference room and immediately heard a loud yell from outside. She looked up from the envelope she was carrying and looked out onto the balcony were she saw Wilson lying flat on his back. She let out a gasp and raced through House's office and out onto the balcony.

"James, are you alright?" She walked to the wall and climbed over it.

Wilson was sitting up and was rubbing his back. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Cameron knelt beside him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I just slipped," Wilson lips grew tight together as he rubbed his back.

Cameron took his hand with the hand that still held the envelope and placed her other hand on his back. "Here, let me help you up."

Wilson got gingerly to his feet and sat on the wall. Cameron stood beside him rubbing a small circle on his back. "You want me to get you something for the pain?"

Wilson looked at her, distracted. "What? No, I'll be fine. I'll just have to live with a bruise for a week or so."

Cameron stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest to help keep her warm. She noticed how tired he looked and saw the goose bumps beginning to form on his bare forearms. "Do you want me to help you inside?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, I came out here for some fresh air."

"Well, let me get your jacket at least," She offered as Wilson lightly touched her arm.

"No, I'm fine. I don't mind the cold that much." He saw the envelope in her hand and pointed at it. "Who's the letter from?"

Cameron was confused for a moment, but then she remembered the envelope and uncrossed her arms exposing her chest to the cold. She looked down at the envelope.

"It's a letter." She took the letter out of the envelope and handed it to Wilson. "From the patient I was talking to you about."

Wilson took the letter from her and silently read it as Cameron sat on the left side of Wilson, facing the windows of the conference room.

Cameron looked down at her pumps as she spoke. "When I saw him after I talked to you, I acted as if nothing had happened and he never asked again."

Wilson regarded her profile and how troubled she looked as she examined her shoes. He handed her back the letter, "It was good of him to apologise for putting you in that position."

"Yeah." Cameron looked over at Wilson and shrugged her shoulders. "But why me? I mean he wouldn't have asked every doctor who treated him. He didn't ask Foreman or Chase. To ask someone to do that you must at least think they're capable of doing it." She gestured at Wilson. "Doesn't it bother you that a patient thought you capable of helping them to die?"

Wilson rubbed his forehead, "Cameron, what he saw in you was your desire to help people."

"Yeah," She turned around to face Wilson and smiled brightly, attempting to change the subject. "So, on a happier note, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Oh a whole lot of excitement. My wife has invited the in-laws." Wilson instantly rubbed the back of his neck. "You?"

"I'll be having a little Christmas all by myself. Sad isn't it?" She grinned.

"No. More pathetic." He smiled jokingly at her. "I thought you would go back home for Christmas."

"My parents decided to spend Christmas in Italy this year and my brother is in London." Cameron sniffed.

"Why don't you take a week out and go to London to visit your brother?"

"He's their working on…" Cameron stopped mid sentence and Wilson turned to see what her eye line was drawn to. He saw House giving them a pointed stare.

He turned back to face Cameron who was furrowing her brow slightly. "Thank God looks can't kill." Wilson said.

Cameron tilted her head smiled warmly at him. She gently pattered him on the shoulder and climbed back over the wall. "I'll talk to you later."

Wilson looked over his shoulder at Cameron. "Yeah, later."

Cameron stopped in the threshold of the balcony doorway. "You going to be alright with your back?"

Wilson waved her away. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He turned back to the window to look at House who was wearing a cocky grin. Wilson just gave him one of his best smiles and turned away.

House looked over at Cameron as she walked into the room and made her way towards him. His cocky smile was gone and he seemed to have reined him some of his emotion. "You should be careful, Dr. Cameron. You could catch your death out there." He smiled at her as he walked past lightly bumping her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It doesn't mean anything you know."

"What?" Chase asked as Foreman hit him on the arm to snap him out of his day dream as Chase watched Cameron in the cafeteria queue.

"She was high when you slept with her, so it doesn't mean anything." Foreman said rather cockily.

"It was a one night stand. They never mean anything." Chase replied sulkily before taking a sip of his coke.

"For Cameron, yeah, that's exactly what it was. For you, on the other hand, it was more about all your fantasises coming true. As House said, what kind of person doesn't take advantage of a drugged out colleague?" Foreman said, in a chastising tone.

"Oh, would you get off your House high horse? She thought she had HIV, she wanted to let her hair down and have some fun. I mean, she didn't have a go at me or slap me for sleeping with her after she came down for her high." Chase said defensively.

"Yeah well, just because she slept with you doesn't mean you've got a chance. Cause if you did, she would have sat here with us instead of with Wilson." Foreman pointed past Chase to Wilson and Cameron who were seated a few tables behind him.

Foreman noted how Chase's shoulders seemed to tense and his hand gripped tighter around his fork as he regarded the pair at the other table. Chase turned back to face Foreman, trying to keep his voice free of tension. He shrugged his shoulders. "So what? It doesn't bother me who she eats lunch with."

Foreman cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah, right." He drawled. "Like I said, you don't have a chance anyway."

Chase looked at Foreman with surprise. "What? You actually think something is going on between Wilson and Cameron?"

"Hell, I don't know, but the girl had a thing for House and she took meth and slept with you." He shrugged. "What's sleeping with a married man next to all of that?" Foreman rose from the table and left Chase to stew in his imaginary world. He gave Wilson and Cameron a brief smile as he passed. He didn't think anything was going on Wilson and Cameron yet, but he figured by the new year something would be going on, if their new found closeness and friendship was any sign.

Cameron smiled at Foreman as he past and then leaned over to Wilson plate and stole a few chips. She was somewhat unprepared for the dirty look Wilson gave her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Why," Wilson attacked his food with his fork, "does everyone steal my food?"

Cameron raised her hands in defence. "Sorry. I'd give them back to you but that would just be gross."

Wilson smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry I'm just…"

"Stressed, annoyed, pissy." Cameron offered with a smile.

"Yes. House, he's…" Wilson re-attacked his food and let out an aggressive breath. "Such a bitch."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "That's a new way of describing him."

Wilson smiled. "I mean he's been so bitchy and whinny and annoying." Wilson shook his hand in the air. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about House I might end up killing someone."

Cameron nodded. "Oh. Okay, how's your back and leg by the way?"

Wilson took a bite of his chips and spoke with a mouth full. "Just a bruise. Nothing serious."

"Oh what's wrong, Jimmy? Has someone been over zealous with the bonds?" House asked as he waggled his eyebrows at Wilson and tilted his head towards Cameron. "You should be more careful, Jimmy." House sat down between Wilson and Cameron. "You're wife will begin to ask questions." House stressed the word wife as he leaned over and stole some of Wilson's chips. Cameron noticed the tightening of Wilson's jaw and she figured it was not because House was stealing his food.

"What do you want, House?" Wilson asked, tired and annoyed.

House turned to Cameron and whistled. "Cameron, beat it grown up talk."

Cameron looked at him as if he was something she had stepped in. "Yes, you're right. That's exactly what Wilson and I were doing." Before House could say anything she looked at Wilson and asked. "So you haven't sprained anything?"

"No. Like I said, just a bruise."

House lightly hit Cameron on the shoulder. "See Cameron, no need to worry you didn't damage him to much with your bondage session." He whistled again and gestured with his hand for her to leave. "Now you can beat it."

Cameron didn't move from her chair she just looked pointedly at House. House wrinkled up his face. "I'm sorry is the term 'beat it' confusing you?" He asked mockingly. "Well, let me clear it up for you. When I say 'beat it' I don't mean Wilson cause it sounds like you've already do that." Wilson let out an agitated breath but House continued regardless. "Now, what I mean is..." He gestured once more with his hands for her to leave. "…scram, vamoose. Leave."

Cameron still didn't move from her chair, rolled her eyes at House and looked at Wilson. "I take it you have the whole Christmas week off?"

"Yeah. Though I don't doubt that I'll spend most of the time sitting in front of the T.V."

Cameron laughed. "Well what else is their to do at Christmas except…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is all very fascinating." House butted in. "But I'm sure you two could save this for your pillow talk."

Wilson would have loved to carry with the game Cameron was playing and deny House his way. And if Wilson had been in a better mood he would have continued. But he wasn't and House had just pissed him off even more. He found it hard to keep his voice free of anger and tension. "What do you want, House?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Nice of you to remember who your best friend is. I know she's got a nice ass and more on top for you to look at." He waved his finger at Wilson. "But just you remember who let you stay on their couch after your wives had kicked you out."

Wilson rose angrily from his chair. "Fine, House lets go."

House pouted. "Why do we have to move I'm comfortable?" He pointed at Cameron. "If anything she should be kind to the cripple and leave."

Wilson began walking away. "House!" He tried to keep his voice down and his voice calm. He waited for House to follow.

House didn't get up straight away he looked accusingly at Cameron and leaned in closer as if to whisper to her. "Still craving for attention huh? You couldn't get it from me so you fuck Chase hoping that would get you my concern. Failing that you go after Wilson."

Cameron wanted nothing more than to slap that smug and hurtful look from House's face. Instead, she just regarded him with a steely glare her voice clam, low and devoid of emotion. "House, not everything I do is about you. But it's nice to know that you care so much about my well being."

She smiled thinly at him and stood from her chair. As she left she walked with her back straight and her head held high. She'd take her frustration out on something later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wilson was so fucking pissed at House. Yes, they were best friends; yes, they had been through a lot together. He kept tightening his hand around the stress ball but it was having no effect what so ever, all it was doing was mashing through his fingers. He looked tiredly at the ball and then threw it at the wall just as Cameron walked in.

Cameron allowed her lips to curl upwards slightly as she walked to the front of Wilson's desk. "Bad day?" She asked with fake brightness.

Wilson smiled warmly at her and held up his hand in an apology. "Oh don't ask." He rubbed his hand over his face.

Cameron bent down to pick up the stress ball that had rolled back towards Wilson's desk. "These things are useless." She looked at the ball momentarily and then placed it on Wilson's desk. "They cause more stress than they ease."

Wilson leaned forward on his desk and picked up the stress ball and rolled it in his hands. "Yeah, well I bought it because it's easier to beat up than a sadistic S.O.B with a bad case of snark and a cane."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh lightly. "You've got a point. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of House's cane."

"Oh, I was talking about my mother in-law." Wilson flashed what Cameron called his car salesman smile and continued light heartedly. "But, you're right. House qualifies too."

Cameron was now wearing a full smile and laughing warmly. Despite his smile she could tell that he was physically and emotionally exhausted. She stopped laughing and her smile became thin. She exhaled. "You should go home early for a change, get some decent sleep."

Wilson still held onto the ball and sank back into his chair. "No, I can't. I want to get as much of this paperwork out of the way before I leave for the holidays." He swept his eyes over his desk at the paperwork he had to finish as he looked back at Cameron. Beyond her smile, he noted a look of concern in her eyes.

She simply smiled. "Right, well I'll leave you to it." She turned on her heel to leave but stopped at the threshold of the doorway. "You know you do so much for others. Don't forget to do something for yourself once in a while."

Wilson tilted his head at her, with a playful but thankful smile on his face. "Don't forget to follow your own advice." He said warmly. "Now, go have some fun."

She smiled. "Don't work to hard."

Wilson gave her a salute. "Yes mother."

Cameron gave a little wave and a smile and left closing the door behind her unaware she was being watched by Chase.

He wasn't intentionally spying. The blinds at Wilson's office window were open and he could see the warm smiles and lingering looks pass between the two doctors. As he watched he felt a stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, which was immediately replaced by a feeling of stupidity. Chase knew that Cameron didn't want him. She never had, and despite what Cameron had said she was still hung up on House. Now it would seem casting her attention on Wilson. Chase laughed scornfully to himself. _And you wonder why Cuddy chose Foreman over you. _He thought.

He straightened up when he saw her leave Wilson's office and marched to catch up with her. He lightly tapped her shoulder. "Hey you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

Cameron continued toward the elevator, giving Chase a simple glance and smile before answering. "Oh no, not tonight. I'm going to do some last minute shopping."

"Oh, I thought you'd be one of those people who would have gotten all of their Christmas shopping out the way by now."

They stopped as they reached the elevator and Cameron lightly pressed the button to go down. "Well, I have most of them, but there is one person who I didn't know what to get until now." She said coyly.

_No second guesses who. _Chase thought. "Is it even worth it?" He scoffed not looking at her.

Cameron looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Chase turned his head to her with an expression that oozed disbelief, "Well it's not like it'll mean anything to him." He turned back to face the elevator slightly bouncing on his feet. "He no doubt gets many gifts from his mistresses."

The elevator arrived at the floor and the doors slid open. Chase stepped inside. "What makes you think he'll take notice of yours?" He turned in the elevator to look at Cameron his jaw set and his face had a steely complexion as he held the elevator door open for her.

Cameron ignored the impatiently beeping elevator, looking at her co-worker annoyed and even more frustrated. "Fuck you." She hissed as she walked away.

The doors began to close and Chase whispered smugly. "You already have."

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Wilson had taken Cameron's advice and had left early for the night, the sleep he got wasn't great but was better then what he had been having. He had arrived slightly later to work than he normally did but was still in before everyone was. He was thankful that the snow had eased and the roads were clear because it meant that House could ride his motorbike into work today and Wilson didn't have to give him a lift in. He was still pissed at House for yesterday and the comments he had made, all to simply bitch about Stacy again. Leaning his head against his office door, he laughed, for no reason in particular, he just laughed. He only knew that if he didn't laugh he'd scream.

He pushed open his office door and stood up straighter trying to ease the tense muscles in his back. Still wearing his un-amused smile, he closed the door. He made his way to his desk closing his eyes and rubbing his hand over his face, but quickly reopened them when he saw a sparkling something sitting in his chair. Sure enough, there was a large parcel wrapped in bright Christmas paper sitting in his chair. He looked at it somewhat perplexed as he placed his bag on the floor beside his desk and tossed his coat aside.

He looked at the gift tag that read. _I thought you might need this Christmas present early. Santa xxx. _

He shook his head and smiled at the loopy junior high school girl handwriting. It was a secret Santa that wasn't so secret. He felt like a child as he ripped open the paper with gusto, causing an envelope to fall out. Picking it up and placing it on the desk, he returned to removing the paper. He tilted the box slightly so he could read the side of it and saw that it was a blow-up punching bag. He was somewhat confused why she would buy him this, but figured that the answer was in the envelope. He picked it up and on the front it read, _Instructions to Release Tension. _Wilson smiled as it began to make sense. He opened the envelope and pulled out two separate pieces of paper. One was an old picture of House and the other instructions.

_Obviously, blow up the punching bag._

_Use tape to stick the picture of House (or you mother in-law) to the bag._

_Relieve tension by continually punching House's mug without fear of snarkiness or being hit on the head with his cane._

_It's so much more fun and effective than a stress ball. Trust me. Santa._

Wilson chuckled to himself. "Santa, you're a genius." He folded up the pieces of paper and placed them back in the envelope and placed that in his bottom drawer. He then stood with his hands on his hips for a moment biting his lower lip. "Right now were do I hide you?" He said himself. It was probably better to not let House see his new gift, as it would open the flood gates for a battery of questions and accusations. "He'd get Cameron's name out of me somehow." Wilson muttered aloud.

Wilson looked at his watch quickly. There was still time before House or his team showed up, "I can get this to the car quickly." Wilson muttered, throwing on his jacket and hurrying out of the room with his new stress ball.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Cameron sat at her desk in the conference room sorting through House's mail with a knot in her stomach. It was stupid to let what Chase said get to her. She knew better. Besides, she and Wilson were friends, and that was all. Cameron tilted her head to the side. If their relationship was completely platonic why was she worried about giving him a Christmas present?

They were friends and it's not like it was anything expensive or special it was a gag gift and she loved those the most. Why should she let an arrogant wombat brat change the way she thought about her friendship with Wilson. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the beep of the coffee machine. She stood and stretched her arms over her head as she went to the percolator.

She stifled a yawn with her palm and poured herself a coffee. She jumped slightly as she heard Wilson's humorous and crisp clean voice cut through the silence of the office. "Look like you should have taken your own advice and gotten some decent sleep yourself."

She looked at him from over her glasses. "Is that your coded way of saying I look terrible?"

Wilson closed the distance between them and raised his hands in defence. "I would never dare insinuate such a thing." He dropped his hands to his hips. "House would. But me." Her raised a hand to his chest. "I'm the more sensitive one." He said in a subtly sarcastic tone.

Cameron turned around and leaned against the counter taking a sip of her coffee. "Ah, huh. Well that explains the two divorces." She said in an equally sarcastic tone.

Wilson gasped in mock shock. "Ouch. You know how to hit a guy were it hurts don't you?" He said pouting.

"Ah, you big baby." She placed her coffee down and turned to pick up the coffee pot and an empty cup. "Here, let me apologise my giving you some coffee."

"What makes you think I'm here for coffee." He asked with raised eyebrows taking the cup of coffee she was offering anyway.

She pointed accusingly at him. "Don't think I don't know that you sneak in here to steal our coffee when were not here! And even when we are, you conveniently are 'helping us' with a case just to get coffee!"

Wilson clicked his fingers. "Damn, you found me out." He stood beside her at the counter. "Actually, the reason I came here was to tell you I had a visit last night."

"Oh yeah? From who?" Cameron took another sip of her coffee.

"Santa." He said excitedly.

Wilson could see Cameron was smiling behind her cup. She lowered her mug her face serious. "Aren't you Jewish? Besides, a bit early for Christmas, isn't it?" Her tone was jovial.

Wilson nodded. "Hum." He took a sip of his coffee and let out a breath at the heat of the coffee. "That's what I thought. But he thought I might need this present early and who's Santa to let a religious difference get in the way of a good present?"

She saluted with her coffee cup, "True." She then brought it to her smiling lips for another sip. "You think this present will come in handy?"

"Oh yeah." Wilson starched his neck. "It'll be very useful." He looked at her smiling. "Very, very useful." He almost whispered.

They seemed to stand still for a few moments and allowed the silence to wash over them and comfort them.

_Is this, _Cameron thought, _Is this what people see? The two of us so comfortable with one another that we can just be with each other. That we can allow silence to wash over us with ease. Is this why Chase and House think we're having an affair? _Suddenly Cameron diverted her eyes from his as the realization hit. She stood up straight, steeling herself. _Or that we will have an affair. _She deliberated as she walked away from him and back to her desk.

Wilson was somewhat perplexed at her speediness to move away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he moved to stand by her desk. "Do I smell bad or something." He asked as he sniffed under his arm. "Cause I used a fair amount of Lynx this morning."

_Just joke with him. _Cameron told herself._ You can't get into this right now. Not now, not here, not when you have to figure this out for yourself. That you've been falling for him all along. _

She held her hand over her mouth as if she was going to gag. "Yeah. That's the problem." She moved her hand, tilted her head and smiled at him. _Flirting that's what you two do well. _She realized._ But why now? Why did it take Chase to spell it out for you what you failed to see?_

Wilson faked insult. "Right." He made his way to the door. "If that's the way you feel I'll go." He was part way out the door before he stuck his head back and pointed at the cup in his hand. "And I'm keep this as compensation for…"

"Damaged ego?" Cameron asked shrugging her shoulders.

Wilson glared at her. "No. Hurt feelings." He said childishly.

As Wilson walked away Cameron yelled. "Big baby." At which point Chase walked in which was good timing. Insulting two birds with one stone made Cameron's day.

"Morning to you to." Chased said laughing as if their conversation the night before hadn't happened.

Chase's ignorant attitude toward their fight yesterday turned Cameron's uncertain mood to an icy one. She sat up straighter and offered him a polite but hostile "Good morning." As she turned her chair to face her computer screen. Cameron chided herself for being so short with Chase, After all, he had awakened her to what was going on…or not going on between her and Wilson. _So what? _She thought angrily. _He's an ass. It's none of his business. _Cameron chose to ignore the fact that Chase had only spoken the truth. _Who wants to hear that?_

Chase looked nervously back at her as he took off his bag and jacket and went to pour himself a coffee. _Great, she's playing the ice queen card with gusto. _He took a sip of coffee and made his way gingerly towards her. He faked a cough. "Look Cameron. I was only concerned for you and…"

"Concerned." She repeated. She snapped her head towards him, her nostrils beginning to flare slightly. "Concerned about what exactly?"

"Well, he's a married man. You should be careful." He said cautiously.

"Well, you know what, Chase? I don't need your concern." She turned back to her computer and said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. "Just your apology." _For telling me the truth. I which I would have been happy to live without._

Chase scoffed. "For what, for being a friend? For seeing that you two are undoubtedly heading into bed and warning you about it?"

Cameron managed to hide the shock that Chase's words caused. _So what if he's right? Chase awakened me to what everyone else sees. _Cameron thought about the moments that she and Wilson had spent together. They were sweet, caring, and comfortable._ We should have seen this coming. _

She shook her head and gave Chase a pointed stare. _Stick to denial, Allison._ "You know nothing Chase." She said unemotionally. _"_So." She rose from her chair and walked past him. "Leave it. Alone." She continued out the door and down the hallway to the elevator wanting to avoid everyone. Unfortunately, she bumped into House as he was getting out of it.

"Where you going?" He asked, a bit too energetically.

Cameron stepped in the elevator and said shortly. "Clinic duty." _To continue my affair._

House made a face at her. "Gee, who put the rod up your ass this morning?"

The doors to the elevator then closed. _Me and Wilson._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wilson hadn't seen Cameron all day except for the rather strange encounter they had in House's office.

Wilson had gone to talk to House during his break. Despite his annoyance at the Stacy drama he enjoyed House's company. And when he was forced to listen to the Stacy bashing, he could tune House out. Despite what his friend might think, House wasn't reigning in his feelings very well. And his early Christmas present helped Wilson's relieve frustration quite well. Granted, he still hadn't had a chance to use it, but just the thought of pasting House's picture over the clown face and wailing on it made him smile.

House stopped what he was saying and asked annoyed. "Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat? Is my personal life amusing to you?"

"What personal life?" Wilson dead panned.

House pointed at him, "If you're not careful I'll ditch you for Kevin…"

"Carl."

House made a face and continued "… in book keeping."

Wilson scoffed. "You could never ditch me. No one else would put up with your bull shit." _Where as I do and it causes me to rant about you in my head._

"And besides who else would buy all your lunches, tic tacs…" He pointed at House. "…and more importantly write out you Vicodin scripts." He shrugged his shoulders. "Without me you'd have to kiss Cuddy's ass to get your Vicodin."

"Is this what you did with kids in the playground? Blackmail them to stay friends with you?"

"Yeah. It's just a shame it doesn't work on my wives." He mocked.

"Oh, are we still having some trouble in the marital bed?" House tutted. "Well, you know it would be better if you didn't share…" At which point Cameron walked as House continued. "…that marital bed with someone who isn't your wife. You and your mistress will end up hogging all the covers."

Wilson didn't rise to the challenge, he just rolled his eyes. Cameron knew House was just making a dig at Wilson but she couldn't help the slight blush that rose on her cheeks. She adverted her eyes from both House and Wilson.

Though Cameron was hiding her embarrassment well, Wilson saw her flushed cheeks and down turned eyes none the less.

Cameron handed House some paperwork and coughed to hide her nervousness. "Cuddy asked me to give these to you. She said she wants them done before the new year."

House reluctantly took the papers from her. "Does Cuddy not know me at all?" He opened up a drawer and threw them in as he looked up at Wilson. "Does she think that if she gives them to a much younger…" He then sat back in his chair and casted an appreciative eye over Cameron. "…and better looking delivery service that…" He looked back at Wilson. "…I'll actually do them?"

Wilson stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek to try and stop himself from smiling. _Having Cameron bring me _my_ paperwork would certainty be an incentive to do it._

"Yeah, well for some reason she's under the impression you're a real doctor. And part of being a doctor is paperwork. If you can't handle that you should give your degree back." Cameron said sarcasticallyHer stomach was still doing summersaults but snarking with House was as easy as it always had been.

House gave her a sarcastic look. "Nice to know the rod is still firmly in place."

She smiled brightly. "Yes, thank you." Then dropped her smiling features just as fast as she turned on her heels. She noticed that Wilson was now giving her a curious expression and a concerned look in his eyes. Cameron just offered a quick smile and hurried out of the room.

Wilson watched her leave, wishing he could follow her and comfort her.

House looked between Wilson and Cameron as he tilted back in his chair waiting for his friend to come back to earth.

Wilson made a mental note to look for Cameron in the lab once he was done with the upcoming battle with House. "What did you say to her?"

House sat, mouth agape. "What?" He asked innocently.

"The minute Cameron walked in her she tensed up and wouldn't look either of us in the eye."

"And you think that's my fault?" House said with mock offence.

"Um…" Wilson pretended to think for a moment. "Yes." He said nodding his head. "Yes I do."

_This is it. This is were you can put a stop to what is happening. _House told himself."Why would it bother you if I had said something to upset her? If you haven't noticed I do it all the time."

"Because she works for you. You should take more care of you employees." Wilson stressed.

"Well, you never used to complain." House argued. "And you don't give a damn when I take shots at Foreman and Chase." House put his finger to his lower lip in mock thoughts. "Is it that they're not pretty enough for you or is it that they don't put out for you?" House sat up straight, "That's it, isn't it?"

Wilson shook his head in disbelief. "You're an ass."

"That's common knowledge. But what people don't know is when you two became best friends."

"What do you mean, we've always gotten on well?" Wilson parried.

"No." House replied. "The only time you guys used to talk was when you were in here working on a case. You guys never used to hunt each other down."

Wilson shook his head and quite astonished by House ridiculous questions, said. "Well if you weren't so wrapped up your Stacy drama Cameron might have been able to talk to you about patient matters."

"She doesn't talk to me about patients because she knows I don't care."

"But you are here boss and mentor, you should care. You should be there when she has a problem with patient and is put into a difficult position." Wilson closed his eyes and chastised himself. He shouldn't have let that last part slip as he saw House ears perk up and his curiosity spike.

House looked at Wilson full of curiosity. "What sort of position?" His eyebrows raised. "The kind of position Dr TB wanted to get her in?"

Wilson stood and shook his hands. "Doesn't matter."

House sat forward in his seat. "No, no. Wait a minute. You said I'm her boss and I should care when she wants to talk about a patient. You're my friend. You should tell me."

Wilson placed his hands on his hips. House was right he really should tell him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "A patient asked Cameron if she would help him die." He said with regret at betraying her trust.

He nodded his head. "Right. I'm guessing she said no."

Wilson nodded. "Yes, she did."

House went on, regardless of the fact that he was going to piss Wilson off. "So she went to you for what? Reassurance or attention?" House saw Wilson's eyes turn steely. _Yep, this is really going to piss him off._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wilson asked almost yelling.

House shrugged his shoulders. "Well if she had already said no, and made up her mind not to do it why would she come to you?"

Wilson stepped closer to House's desk. "She didn't know what to say to him. She was freaked out and needed to talk. Since when is that a crime?"

House scoffed. "Talk about what? That's she was actually thinking of help him die. Do you think Cameron could do that?"

"No, of course not." Wilson said aggressively.

"Then why would Cameron need to talk to you when we both know she never would have agreed?"

Wilson raised his hands from his hips searching for a way to explain. "Because…"

"She wanted your attention." House said calmly. He knew this wouldn't work if he got angry. The calmer he remained the more it would annoy Wilson. Hopefully, the more annoyed he got the more he would see that Cameron was a bad idea. House knew that Cameron would never let herself become involved with a married man.

Wilson let out a scornful breath. "Even I can't believe you're that cynical." He turned to leave but House continued.

"It's not cynical, it's the truth. The amount of flirting that you to do is enough to make Richard Curtis throw up."

Wilson stopped and turned. He spoke calmly, his hands raised in defence. "We're just friends."

House let out a small laugh. "People only say that out loud to convince themselves."

Wilson didn't reply as he turned to leave again. House stopped him, saying, "Oh and by the way it wasn't me who pissed Cameron off this morning. I figure it was Chase. He's been walking around looking like he's been bitch slapped. So play your concerned boyfriend routine to him."

_Boyfriend routine. _Wilson thought as he walked out the door and down the hallway and towards the lab.

When Wilson reached the lab he stopped in tracks as he saw that Cameron's presence in the lab had been replaced by Chase. Wilson stood outside the lab, wondering what he should do. Though he was trying his best to not get involved, Wilson really wanted to know what Chase had said to Cameron to make her so upset.

Chase looked up when he heard the door open he looked up gave Wilson a simple smile. "What can I do for you, Dr Wilson?"

Wilson walked up beside Chase and nervously leaned on the counter.

"Do you know were Cameron is?"

Chase shook his head. "No why?"

"Well, she seems troubled about something." He stood up straight and raised his chin somewhat as if offering a challenge. "Would you have any idea what it is?"

Chase gave a look of innocence and shook his head pretending to think. "Nope." He shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't really say."

Wilson pursed his lips slightly. "Really." He stepped closer to Chase, trying to seem intimidating. "Well, House seems to think that you do know what to say."

Chase tilted his head, trying to seem undaunted. "Well, House has been known to be wrong now and then." Chase turned back round in his chair to return to what he had been doing.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think he is." Wilson said annoyed. "What did you say to her?"

Chase let out a breath he didn't look at Wilson. "Why do you even care?" _Because you want to get into her pants._

Wilson's jaw set and he became irritated which showed in his voice. "I care because I'm a friend and she seems upset. And I think House is right that you had something to do with it."

Chase turned angrily at Wilson. "And what? You think I'm not her friend that I don't care about her?"

"If you were her friend, you'd care more about not upsetting her." Wilson voice rose a little more. "Now what did you say?"

Chase let out an angry breath and pointed at Wilson. "I warned her about you."

Wilson was utterly confused. "Warned her about me?"

"Yes." Chase said nodding his head.

"What about me?"

Chased scoffed. "I've seen how you look at her. And how she looks at you. You've become a little too concerned with her feelings, Wilson. You should be a little more concerned about your wife."

Wilson was now moved forward on an attack. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Wilson couldn't believe he was getting this from Chase. _Why should it be his business? We're just friends, for Christ's sake._

"Oh come on." Chased said. "I've seen you with the nurses, how you listen to their every worry and concern and offer the friendly shoulder to cry on. I surprised that they haven't put up a warning about you and your ability to remove underwear faster than a hooker."

Wilson's hand tightened into a fist he raised his chin. Then lowered his head and stepped back. "I think, Dr Chase you're the one we should post the warning about considering your willingness to sleep with drugged out women."

Chase rose quickly from his chair the heat of anger rising on his face.

Wilson smiled cockily having got the better of Chase he turned to leave but at the door stopped and turned back. He ran his hand over his mouth and looked Chase squarely in the eye. "Cameron and I are just friends."

Chase scoffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. "You keeping telling yourself that."

Wilson turned on his heel and walked out the lab thinking, _I do every time I see her._

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Cameron had been hiding out in the clinic for most of the day. It was a tedious job as most of the people who came to the clinic were either hypochondriacs or had very minor health issues. But it kept her away from Chase, House and, somewhat reluctantly, Wilson. She kept her focus on dealing with the patients. This was why she liked doing clinic duty or working in the lab. She could keep her focus on work and her private life could be forgotten for a few hours.

Finishing with her current patient, Cameron wrapped up her notes as the door opened and shut softly. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw House leaning on his cane. _So much for forgetting my personal life._

"What do you want, House?" She asked crossing her arms defensively. She figured he must be there to simply say something to annoy her.

House leaned on the counter by the door he rolled his eyes at her. "Could you please wait until I say something to piss you off before you start clenching?"

"No." Cameron said slowly and irritably.

"Fine." House regarded Cameron slowly, seeing the affect of the day wearing on her face. _Perfect, she's still pissed at Chase. _But that was only half the reason he was there.

He pursed his lips. "So what's going on with you?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked with caution.

"Well, I'm your boss. And it's part of my duty to be sure my employees are well and happy in their work." House said it as if it was a practiced speech. He began to walk closer to Cameron. "I mean I especially need to know if anyone who works for me has been put into any kind of awkward positions." He spoke almost kind-heartedly as he continued. "Has that happened to you with a patient or…" His tone was now bordering on accusing. "…a colleague."

Cameron shifted uncomfortably. "No." She said cautiously.

House raised his chin. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Cameron said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

House tighten his lips together. "Well, word on the street is that, that's just not true." He now looked at her more kindly. "Who was the patient?"

Cameron let out a shaky breath and lowered her hands to her hips. It was obvious that Wilson had told him so their was no point lying. "It was Mr Hawkins who asked me if I could ease his pain and help him die."

"Wilson says that you didn't say no straight away. Why?"

Cameron stuttered for a moment. "I-I was shocked I don't know what to say and I sort of ran out of the room."

House nodded his head and looked off to the side in thought. "When a person doesn't immediately say no to something it suggest to me that they're subconsciously contemplating it."

Cameron started to defend herself. "I didn't…"

But House soon cut in his voiced cold and harsh. "Like you were subconsciously contemplating an affair with Wilson." He looked back at her somewhat betrayed.

Cameron just stood their stunned. Not just at what House said but at the hurt and betrayal in is eyes. She stood their silent as House turned and left the room. The minute he was gone she held her head in her hands trying not to cry.

As Wilson made his way from the lab to the clinic his mind was in overdrive.

_We're just friends. Boyfriend routine. Warned her about you. We're just friends. Just. Friends._

He stepped out of the elevator at the floor of the clinic and as he did he saw House coming out of an exam room. As the door closed, Wilson looked for the familiar presence of an upset patient, but instead saw Cameron, looking worse than he felt. Wilson hid in the waiting area by the door. He waited until House had passed him and was in the elevator before he made his way to the exam room Cameron was in. As he reached the door he stopped he placed his forehead against the cool metal.

_We're just friends. Boyfriend routine. Warned her about you. We're just friends. Just. Friends._

He took a breath and opened the door. Cameron made an effort to compose herself but when she saw it was Wilson she dropped her defences and smiled weakly at him.

"We need to talk." Wilson said caringly as he closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been over a week since Cameron and Wilson had talked and come to the full awareness of their situation. The Christmas vacation meant that they hadn't seen each other since then, and today was their first day at work together since they had spoken about their feelings. Never before had Cameron been dreading going back to work. Her stomach was tied in knots. She looked blankly at herself in the mirror, the conversation with Wilson playing in her head again.

_Wilson walked into the exam room and closed the door behind him. "We need to talk." He placed his hands in his lab coat pockets._

_Cameron looked at him briefly before diverting her eyes from him. "Yeah," she simply stated._

_Wilson nodded his head. "I talked to Chase." Cameron looked at him again briefly before looking away. "I know that he warned you about me."_

_Cameron let out a small laugh and rubbed a trembling hand over her face. "It was less of a warning and more of an accusation." She now looked at him truthfully, "That's also why House was here." She took a shaky breath and looked away from him, "He doesn't think we are having an affair but—" _

"_That we both want to." Wilson looked at her honestly._

_Cameron couldn't seem to make herself speak. She let out a deflated breath and sank back onto the examination bed. She found her voice again, "Why didn't we see this?"_

_Wilson took a few steps closer as he spoke. "Because we both want it, and by not acknowledging what was happening we could…" he stopped, still leaving some space between them, "…simply fall into it," he said breathlessly._

"_Without worrying who we hurt and what would change," she whispered._

_Wilson nodded, "And he knew that," he hissed bitterly. He looked at Cameron openly and spoke up."He knew that once we realized, we would stop ourselves…" he took a breath, "…because even though my marriage wouldn't stop me, it would stop you."_

"_If you weren't married..." Cameron murmured with lost hope and honesty. _

_Wilson took his hands out of his pocket and began to step closer. _

"_But, he's also stopping you."_

_Cameron swallowed, "What?" Her eyes darted away. "Why would he stop me?" she whispered, looking back at him. _

_Wilson closed the gap, causing Cameron to stand straight. He wasn't predatory in his approach; his eyes conveyed his kindness. "Ok. Well lets pretend…"_

"_Pretend." Cameron laughed, because if she didn't laugh she'd cry. _

_Wilson nodded, "Yes, lets pretend that right now, I'm not married." He was now standing so close to her that her breath began to tickle across his face. "What's stopping you..." he swallowed nervously, "…from kissing me right here?"_

_Cameron closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip._

"_What's stopping me…" He took another step closer, a mere inch between them. "…from kissing you?" _

"_House," she whispered._

_She opened her eyes again, and they gazed at each other for a moment, sadness and regret filled their features—the longing and temptation hurt deep inside them. _

_Cameron was the first to break eye contact, and Wilson stepped back slightly. "He's my friend, you had feelings for him before. And maybe deep down you still do," he paused slightly. "If anything happened between us, it would change a lot of things for everyone." He stepped back again, "Especially House," he whispered with regret._

Cameron closed her eyes and let out a breath through her nose; she could still see the sorrow in Wilson's eyes that she knew mirrored her own. She opened her eyes again and looked at herself in the mirror, dread appearing on her face. House would note the shift in her relationship with Wilson and she suspected that House would be smug at what he had done. She was just wondering whether he was going to show it or not. If he did, she didn't know if she could keep herself from slapping him.

Cameron rose steadily from her chair in front of her mirror and collected her belongings for work. She made her way to her car without really paying attention.

"…_he's also stopping you."_

Cameron knew that she and Wilson had a loyalty to House. It was this loyalty that was in part stopping them both from a relationship. Cameron berated herself; she knew it was not loyalty that was stopping her. She knew that deep down within her she still held the hope that House may one day return her feelings, and if she were with Wilson she would perpetually lose her chance with House.

She laughed bitterly to herself as she opened her car door and got inside. She hated herself for it. Falling for a man who could give her everything she wanted and falling for a man who she may have to wait her whole life for.

Cameron started her car engine.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Wilson killed his car engine and sat staring out into space. This would be the first time he'd been back to work since his conversation with Cameron in the exam room. In fact, Wilson had hardly spoken to anyone since then, not even House. Especially House.

"_He's my friend." _

He opened the door and let out a breath into the cool January air. Neither Hanukkah nor New Years had been joyful for him. Julie had noticed a big shift in his behaviour when he got home that night after his talk with Cameron, but she hadn't questioned him about it. She had just accepted it, just as she had accepted him moving out after Christmas day and telling her that he would get in touch with a lawyer and draw up the divorce papers.

"_If anything happened between you and me it would change a lot of things for everyone." _

He chastised himself and Cameron for their devotion to others.

"_Especially House." _

He laughed bitterly to himself as he entered the hospital and made his way to his office. In marriage, he had taken a vow to his wife, to all three of his wives, and he hadn't and couldn't honour any of them. But, some unknown devotion to his best friend prevented him for pursuing a woman he cared about.

"…_you had feelings for him." _

But also a woman who, despite everything, was still as devoted to House as he was, and who in the past had had romantic feelings for House.

"…_and maybe deep down you still do."_

That was what scared Wilson most of all. That Cameron could still love House. It was worse, though, that House may have feelings for Cameron. Wilson had been sure in the past that House had feelings for Cameron.

"_Doctor Cameron's getting to you."_

"_That's why you haven't put the moves on her?"_

"_What makes you think I haven't put the moves on her?"_

Wilson could still see the cool, hard stare House had faced him with and the vulnerability that Wilson might take away someone House cared for. It was this look that stopped Wilson now from pursuing anything with Cameron. Wilson didn't think he could do that to House, but then House may lose Cameron anyway. How long was she willing to wait for House?

"_If you weren't married." _

Wilson had reached his office and had removed his coat and jacket and placed himself heavily in his chair. He turned his back to the window that looked out onto the corridor and instead faced the window that looked out over the entrance of the hospital, various thoughts running through his mind.

"_What's stopping you..." _

"_House."_

"_If you weren't married." _

_Divorce papers._

"_What's stopping me…"_

"_House."_

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

House made his way to Wilson's office with caution. He hadn't seen nor heard from Wilson since the Christmas vacation. He stopped at Wilson's door and tapped lightly as he opened it and poked his head in.

"Mind if I come in?"

Wilson was alone and looked up from his desk, "Looks to me like you're already in." He looked back at his paperwork.

House pushed the door open and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He placed his cane in front of him and leaned heavily on it. He pursed his lips, "Didn't see you much over the holidays. Thought you might have come round after Christmas."

Wilson looked up at House and tilted his head sideways, "Awe you miss me?"

House stepped forward and sat down, ignoring Wilson's imitation of himself. "I know your mother in-law was over for Christmas Day, but normally when your celebration is over you come round to mine." He picked up the stress ball that was on Wilson's desk and started playing with it.

"Yeah, well, I felt like spending the holidays by myself." He eyed House playing with the stress ball, "You know, actually have a break for once."

House looked at Wilson with mock hurt, "You saying that being friends with me is like work?" He pouted, "I'm hurt, Jimmy."

Wilson stopped writing and looked directly at House, "Not work, no… More like an ethical responsibility," he said frankly.

House stared silently at Wilson, nodding his head slightly. "Is that why you've stayed friends with me for so long? You feel obliged to since no one else will?"

Wilson features softened slightly, "No. It's just, we've been friends for so long that if we weren't it would be like…" He seemed to search for what he meant but House finished it for him.

"Losing a limb."

Wilson looked at House, "Yeah," then picked up his pen and got back work.

"So why didn't you come round after Christmas?"

Wilson didn't look up from his work, "Like I said, I just wanted to be alone."

House raised his eyebrows. "Alone with your wife, or alone, alone."

Wilson tensed slightly and kept working. "Alone, alone."

House covered his nervousness, "Is it permanent?"

"Yes," Wilson simply stated.

House swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He was about to speak but Wilson stopped him.

"But don't worry, it wasn't just my marriage stopping Cameron, stopping us both." He looked at House, a sadness in his eyes that he didn't allow to show in his voice, as he continued, "And you know that."

House had to look away from Wilson's sad gaze; he felt a feeling in his stomach of regret and guilt. He rose from his chair and made his way to the door. As he opened it, he stopped as if to say something. He checked himself, however. He continued out of Wilson's office and back to his own. He sat in his chair and placed his bad leg on his desk and picked up the giant ball and began to think.

He was selfish, he knew that, and he liked control. The selfish part of him didn't want to share Cameron's affections with his best friend. _I don't want Cameron, and I don't want anyone else to have her either._ It was just if she was with Wilson than that would mean that Cameron no longer cared for him, and for some reason he couldn't handle that.

The controlling part of him didn't want that big change. If Wilson and Cameron were together things would change a hell of a lot. Cameron would no longer care for him, and she would no longer simply be an employee (not that she was anyway), but he felt for sure it would change his relationship with Wilson and the truth was, that friendship was the only stable thing he had in his life.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.D

Cameron packed up to leave and snuck a brief glance into House's office as she did so. She hadn't really spoken to him much all day, and ever since he had gotten back from Wilson's office he had just sat silently in his office. He hadn't even bothered to turn the lights on when it began to get dark.

She was of two minds as to whether or not to say goodbye to House or to save herself and not bother. But as always, her polite side won out.

She opened the joining door to House's office and stood in the doorway. "Doctor House, is there anything you need before I go?"

House didn't reply, he simply sat looking into space.

"Doctor House?" she questioned again.

Still there was no reply, and Cameron stepped further into House's office. "Doctor House, is there anything you need before I go?"

House's head suddenly snapped up at Cameron, his stare intense. It unsettled Cameron a bit and she couldn't help taking a step back. "Doctor House?" she asked puzzled.

"Did you speak to Wilson today?"

Cameron swallowed nervously, "No, why?"

House took his leg off his desk and stood, taking his cane. He walked towards the window. "Ah, then you don't know the news, do you?" He looked over his shoulder as he continued, "Wilson's getting a divorce." He completely turned his body to get Cameron's reaction, he needed to know her reaction to this.

Cameron smiled and laughed, shaking her head, "You're lying."

House tilted his head intrigued, "Why would I lie about that?"

Cameron's mouth was slightly agape, but soon her features became suspicious. "You want to see my reaction."

House lifted his chin upwards slightly and began to step closer. "And why would that be?"

Cameron couldn't help but take a step back. His movement was somewhat predatory and it unnerved her slightly, yet she didn't walk away. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out an exhausted breath. "Because you know that nothing would happen between me and Wilson while he's still married and…" she hesitated slightly, she couldn't tell the half-truth; not if she wanted this out of the way. "…that nothing would happen between me and him because of you, and if one of those obstacles are removed, then that means it's just you stopping us, and that worries you. "

House was surprised by her honesty, but years of practice meant he was able to hide it. "And am I still an obstacle?" His stomach twisted as he asked, waiting for the answer he wanted—needed—from her.

Cameron looked House squarely in the eye, she spoke crisply and calmly. "I don't know," she watched House carefully and she noted a slight widening of his eyes and his grip on his cane tightening as he put his weight on it a bit more. She didn't wait for his reply, so she turned slowly on her heel, maintaining eye contact for as long as possible before she strode out of his office and down the hallway. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that her body sank with the weight of the information.

"_Wilson's getting a divorce." _

She remembered once again her conversation with Wilson.

"…_lets pretend that right now I'm not married. What's stopping you?"_

"_House."_

But, was he stopping her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wilson dropped his bag by the door of his hotel room and kicked the door shut behind him. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and puffed his cheeks out as he let out a long and worn-out breath. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"_Our friendship is an ethical responsibility."_

"_I voted to keep you."_

He sank back onto the bed his arms stretched out above his head and closed his eyes.

"…_we've been friends for so long that if we weren't it would be like…" _

"_Losing a limb."_

"_If you weren't married."_

_Divorce papers_

"_But don't worry, it wasn't just my marriage stopping Cameron, stopping us both."_

Wilson opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He knew that he and House each played a role in their friendship. House was the selfish one and Wilson the one who would always forgive him anything.

"_I want to see how brave she is when you tell her she's gonna die."_

"_Go to hell." _

He forgave House almost costing him his job.

"_I voted to keep you."_

And why?

"_I've got no kids, my marriage sucks; I've only got two things that work for me: this job and this stupid, screwed-up friendship, and neither mattered enough to you to give one lousy speech."_

Wilson laughed bitterly to himself and sat up rubbing a hand over his face. It was sad when all a man had in his life was his job and a screwed-up friendship.

"_They mattered. If I could do it all again –"_

"_You'd do the same thing."_

Wilson stood and removed his jacket throwing it back onto the bed. He stood hands on hips staring out of the window into darkness. He was tired. He was tired of always been the good guy in the double act. The forgiving and non-selfish one. It's not as if planned on falling in love with Cameron.

"_You can't control your emotions."_

It's not as if he wanted to intentionally cause his friend harm.

But there were other people involved with this than just House. For once his job and his friendship with House could not be the centre of his life.

"_I've only got two things that work for me: this job and this stupid, screwed-up friendship…"_

He knew that people would raise questions about their relationship. He knew what he was about to do would cause injury to House, but he knew that he had to do it

"_You'd be surprised with what you can live with." _

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.

Cameron had been agonising over what to do since she got home. She knew that House wasn't lying to her and she knew she wasn't lying when she had said that she wasn't sure if House was still an obstacle for her. But would he still be one for Wilson?

"_He's my friend, you had feelings for him and maybe deep down maybe you still do."_

She crashed angrily onto her sofa. She lent her head back against the soft cream coloured material and closed her eyes.

"_Wilson's getting a divorce."_

Now that she was away from the scrutiny of House she could really admit how the news made her feel and the truth was she felt hopeful. The prospect of her and Wilson was something she could truly see happening if only they could get over their obstacles. Though one was out of the way, the biggest remained. House.

"…_it's just you stopping us, and that worries you. "_

"Argh." She lent forward and rested her head in her hands.

_Falling for a man who could give her everything and falling for a man who she may have to wait her whole life for. _

She heaved herself off her sofa and walked barefoot into her kitchen. She opened the fridge absently and peered in. She wasn't particularly hungry and she hadn't bothered turning on the T.V when she came in, as her thoughts were too loud in her head. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the cranberry juice and drank straight from the carton. She spent most of her life obliging to social graces, so drinking straight from the carton felt wonderfully taboo.

She stood in front of the sink, placing the carton down and rested her hands on the counter as she looked outside. The darkness covering everything and only small glimmers of light penetrating it. It was a long time ago when she had last felt like this, felt like she was on the edge of the darkness torn between taking the leap of faith or staying safe.

_I fell in love with my husband's best friend. We kind of clung on to each other. _

Joe was her leap of faith that she'd never taken. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she remembered her conversation with Wilson.

_You didn't do it, did you? You didn't sleep with him_

_I couldn't have lived with myself ._

Her husband had been dying, she never could have taken that leap of faith with Joe. That would have been too cruel to her wonderful husband. But House was different. He had already had his opportunity and keeping herself for him was ridiculous and unfair to both of them. House couldn't expect her to do that and she couldn't expect that of herself either. It was horrible to think that she would wait for a man who may never be over his ex. Waiting for him was safe, it was secure. But she had let the idea of House go.

_I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you._

She pushed herself away from the counter and walked to were her telephone was sat.

But falling for his best friend was unexpected.

_You can't control your emotions. _

She bit her bottom lip.

_Just your actions._

She reached out her hand to pick up her phone and dialled Wilson's mobile number. Cameron's brow furrowed in surprise as along with a knock at the door she heard the shrill of a mobile phone. She immediately hung up the phone and looked at her front door.

Her mind went momentarily blank, she had no idea what she would say. Fumbling through this on the phone would have been much easier.

It wasn't until Wilson called her name through the door that see remembered social etiquette. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. They looked at each other. This was the first step of their fall into darkness, except for them, there were no glimmers of light. This was all or nothing.

She opened the door fully and Wilson was stood leaning against the door frame his tie slightly loose at the collar, a lazy smile on his face. "Hi." He said apprehensively.

Cameron swallowed a lump in her throat. "Hi."

Wilson stood up straight and pointed into her apartment. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Cameron shook her head and stepped aside, gesturing for Wilson to come in.

Wilson looked at her nervously. "Thanks."

Cameron shut the door. "House's says you're getting a divorce." She turned around and lent against the door. She looked at Wilson and tried to keep her face free of emotion but it was hard when she saw her own hopes and fears reflected in Wilson's eyes.

Wilson pursed his lips. "I thought he might inform you of it." He stood with his hands on his hips he gaze focused on the floor. "Probably wanted to see if it changed anything for you." He stole a look at Cameron.

Cameron nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She started at Wilson for a moment then looked away into the kitchen. She pushed herself away from the door. "You want a drink?" She asked with fake brightness as she walked passed Wilson and into the kitchen.

Wilson let his head drop as he spun round on his feet. "Sure." He took of his coat and placed it over the chair in the kitchen. He had a feeling he would be here for a while.

"What would you like?" Social etiquette was always a good way to work through awkward situations, and Cameron decided she could hide in it for a little bit longer.

Wilson put his hands in his pockets and scuffled from foot to foot. "Um just a soft drink."

Cameron picked up the carton of cranberry juice and shook it. "This ok."

Wilson nodded. Cameron turned her back to him and picked up two glasses from the counter top. She kept her eyes down the whole time to avoid looking at Wilson's reflection. She could tell that he was nervous and just wanted to talk the whole situation through but he was giving her a chance. The chance to gather her thoughts and feelings.

She picked up the two glasses and turned with a strained small on her face. She handed the glass to Wilson but he didn't drink from it. She gestured her head for him to join her in the sitting room. But neither sat down they stood on opposite sides of the coffee table where they both placed their glasses. There were no social manners to protect either of them now.

Wilson begun rubbing his neck one hand still in his pocket. "Allison." He started nervously but Cameron cut in.

"Why did you get a divorce?" She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Wilson looked at her anxiously and let his hand drop to his hip. "There's no point staying in a marriage if you want to be with someone else. That is normally a very good sign that your marriage is over." He smiled wearily and walked to the side of the coffee table. "At least that's one obstacle out of the way." He stopped leaving just a space of air between him and Cameron.

Cameron bit her lower lip. "So your marriage is no longer an obstacle. "

Wilson shook his head. "No." He whispered. He began to step closer. "But that's not the question we should be asking." He stopped a few feet from her, "Is House still an obstacle for us?"

Cameron lifted her eyes up to the ceiling her heart was bounding in her chest. _Take the leap. _She took an assuring breath and step forward and gazed at Wilson her eyes were glowing with her hopes and vulnerability. "Not for me." She said with promise.

Wilson's breath seized in his throat and he watched Cameron with surprise as she continued.

"But what about you?"

He made a move to step forward and looked at Cameron for permission. She gave it to him with a smile. He returned her smile with his whole heart. "A friend once told me that I should remember to do something for myself for a change." He reached out with his hand to lightly brush his fingers along Cameron's. "House isn't an obstacle for me either."

Cameron took hold of his hand and linked her fingers between his. Their smiles held a yearning for each other but behind their yearning, there were still questions.

Was this a mistake? Would they both regret it in the morning? Would he wake up early and sneak out of her apartment as if nothing had happened? Would she wake up first and run to the bathroom to hide herself until he got the hint to leave? Or would they wake up together in each others arms content that they'd found one another at last?

_Have you ever cheated?_

The nagging doubts and questions didn't stay in their minds for long, as they were more determined to discover each other completely, devouring souls and tasting skin. She ran her hands up his chest and removed his offending tie as she kissed him with an intense urgency. Tossing the tie over her shoulder, she unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it out of his trousers and sighing with ecstasy as it exposed his chest. They broke away from the kiss panting heavily and rested their foreheads together.

_I met someone who made me feel funny, good and I didn't want to let that feeling go._

It exhilarated her to think that she could make him feel that good again, like the woman he had sacrificed a marriage for. She wondered if it meant that he may never want to let her go; she hoped he didn't want to let her go. Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to unzip her jeans and push them down, his smooth hands gracefully touching her hips. He pushed her jeans past her velvety thighs and she stepped out of them, their foreheads remaining in constant contact the whole time. She snaked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and they once again began to kiss each other hungrily.

The kisses were urgent and their tongues exploring, tasting every inch of each other. Her hands came down from his hair and began to push the shirt from his shoulders and pulled his arms free. Once he was rid of the shirt he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up easily; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Wilson broke the kiss, "Bedroom." He panted.

Cameron stretched out her arm and pointed. "The far door across the room." Without hesitation she began to trace kisses along his strong, clean jaw line and down his neck.

Wilson made his way to Cameron's bedroom. He stopped when Cameron's back hit the door and he fumbled for the door handle. Before he made it to the bed Cameron had removed her legs from around his waist and stood in front of him.

She started to remove his trousers and tilted her head to the side with a lazy grin on her face, "Your still way over dressed."

Wilson smiled as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss as she worked on his trousers. His hands moved under her shirt and ran his hand up and down her spine as he stepped out of his trousers. He once again grabbed Cameron around the waist and turned to place her on the bed.

Cameron ran her hands along his sides and broad shoulders as she once more delved into his hair. Wilson was tracing kisses down her neck and chest as he begun unbuttoning her shirt.

This is not what either of them had expected ever to happen. Wilson had only been her mentor, then suddenly a confident and friend and now just as suddenly, he had become a lover.

It was still night outside and Cameron and Wilson were held in each others embrace. Cameron had her arm across Wilson's chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Wilson arms were wrapped around Cameron, one hand was moving across her waist and the other resting on her shoulder. His gentle touch brought her closer to him and he kissed the top of her head. He spoke cautiously. "Allison, you do know that from now on things have changed."

"I know, James." Cameron mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"And that we can never go back to how we were."

"I know." She opened her eyes and leaned back from Wilson a bit to gaze tenderly at him. "But you can't control your emotions."

Wilson smiled and brought his mouth towards hers. "And I have no intention of controlling my actions." He kissed her feverishly.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.

The only thing House was doing feverishly was downing his scotch, adding fuel to his bitter and jealous fire.

"_What makes you think I haven't put the moves on her."_

He poured himself another scotch. House knew that at the time of that conversation with Wilson that Cameron and he were just mere colleagues. It was strange how things could change dramatically with the return of an old flame.

"_Well if you weren't so wrapped up in your Stacy drama Cameron might have been able to talk to you."_

House pressed the cool glass of scotch against his temple and closed his eyes.

"_I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you."_

He couldn't identify exactly what his feelings for Cameron were, but she brought out a protectiveness quality in him.

"_Everybody likes you."_

"_Do you?…..I have to know."_

House took another drink of his scotch and winced at the harshness.

"_No."_

He would say he was protecting her by not giving into his desires. He was protecting her from the heartache that he would no doubt cause her. And yes, though he feared that he would hurt her, it was himself who he was protecting. So to keep himself and her safe he had distanced himself from Cameron. His protectiveness of her had never wavered but he had missed the bond and attraction between her and Wilson.

"_I had lunch with one of the nurses. It's her first time in an oncology unit and she's having a tough time, emotionally."_

"_Perfect."_

"_I wanted to be nice. That's all. I mean it."_

"_You always do. It's part of your charm."_

That was Wilson. That was what he did he was charming and caring and gave the impression that he wore his heart on his sleeve. But the truth was that he and Wilson had more in common than people liked to think. It worried House that Wilson however unintentionally would be the one to break Cameron's heart.

House put his scotch down and closed his eyes thinking of their conversation in the hallway.

"_Everybody likes you."_

"_Do you?"_

Yes. He whispered to an empty room.

A/N: Ok that is the end of this story but I ma thinking of doing a sequel. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
